32 Chances for Change
by KanayeKisho
Summary: The Inuyasha gang goes to Las Vegas for vacation only for it to be cut short by a devious plot to overtake feudal japan! Romance, humor, and sexual harrasment charges! The only lemon will be labeled for your sake. CHPT. 6 and 7 IN! please R&R!
1. You're going WHERE?

Kanayekisho: hello all! I am Kanayekisho ("zealous one who knows her own mind") and here is the one and only InuYasha to read an announcement sponsored by anyone who might file a lawsuit! ^________^  
  
*silence*  
  
Kanaye: I SAID here is the one and only INUYASHA to read an announcement!!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Kanaye: *puts on an angry face and starts searching for Inu Yasha- finds him around the corner eating ramen noodles* HELLO! INU YASHA THAT WAS YOUR CUE!  
  
Inu: *through stuffed mouth* Feh. I'm not doing anything for you wench. What have you ever done for me?  
  
Kagome: RRRRRRR Inu Yasha you are such a baby!!! *takes breath to dole out an osawari to a now cowering inuyasha...*  
  
Kanaye: WAIT! I think I have a better idea.(grins maliciously) *snaps fingers and inuyasha turns into a little puppy demon*  
  
Kagome and Sango: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!! He is so CUTE!!!! *begin to fawn over baby inuyasha*  
  
Miroku: *grope, grope*  
  
Kagome and Sango: *hit him with oh so conveniently placed mallets*  
  
Kanaye: hmmmm.(rubs head thoughtfully).*snaps fingers again and miroku turns into baby miroku*  
  
Sango: *fawns over him and cradles him by her chest* you know I think I like him better this way..  
  
baby Miroku: *grope, grope*  
  
everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kanaye: (sigh) I guess some things just never change. well the original message was that I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me (and if Corisu Li is reading this, don't get mad for me using your line) *smiles brightly* now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: You're going WHERE?!?  
  
"You can't change my mind InuYasha! I've had these plans since summer and I am not going to break them because you can't take care of yourself for a few days." Said Kagome.  
  
It was a cold morning on the first of December, so cold in fact that everyone resembled Rudolph with their red noses. Despite the temperatures though, it hadn't snowed yet and everyone was eagerly awaiting its arrival. Earlier that morning InuYasha had woken to Kagome gathering her things. He had been arguing with her for the entire walk to the death eaters well and Kagome was starting to feel a little too happy about going home.  
  
"Hey wench! In case you hadn't noticed, Naraku is getting stronger and we still have 4 shards left before we complete the jewel! Now isn't the time to get all lazy on me and go to Am-eer. Ame-a-r-r.. wherever it is you're going!"  
  
"It's America InuYasha, and it's not like we are in a totally helpless position here. In our last battle with Naraku, we managed to get the jewel shards he stole from us back. The jewel is almost complete now! I think I deserve a break."  
  
"Oh really? Well what about the rest of us? While you get to go relax what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know! How about you learn some manners while I'm gone! Now move out of the way InuYasha, I am only going home to re-fill my pack."  
  
"NO WAY! How am I supposed to know if you are just gonna run off with that Hoho guy?"  
  
Kagome heaved a large sigh.  
  
"It's Hojo for one and for two, I am not leaving until next week, and certainly not with him, so you are just gonna have to trust me! Now MOVE!"  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not moving and there is nothing you can say to stop me."  
  
"Osawari."  
  
InuYasha mumbled a long string of curses before the spell wore off. Kagome, seeing her opportunity, stepped gracefully over InuYasha and hopped down the well.  
  
"Fine." He said. "Leave again. It seems like all you want to do is leave." and then in the tiniest of voices, "leave me."  
  
Kagome sat at the bottom of the well in her own time, reflecting on what InuYasha thought she hadn't heard.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day...  
  
InuYasha sat on the edge of the well, staring into its empty contents. "Why does Kagome hate me so much?" He thought to himself. "Ok well she doesn't hate me, but she could act a little less happy to be going home.." He sighed with grief. "Oh Kagome what do I do?"  
  
"Do about what?" Exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT BITCH!"  
  
"Gee thanks for the great welcome back InuYasha. Listen, I have been doing some thinking and I need to talk to you and the others together. So gather them all up and tell them to meet me at Kaede's, ok?"  
  
"Feh. You can do it yourself."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched with annoyance for the hanyou. "FINE. I WILL do it myself, but now that you got me angry, I don't think I wanna tell you my news so you might as well stay here." She crossed her arms with a triumphant "humph."  
  
"Fine then. I don't wanna hear your stupid news anyway. He crossed his arms, following suit to Kagome, and stuck his nose in the air. his eyes darted over his shoulder to see if Kagome had budged. Kagome had started walking away.  
  
"Hey wait! I was just kidding! KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Right after the first argument had taken place, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had gone down to the river to gather water to be heated for baths. Shippou was prancing merrily around over rocks on the river, chasing butterflies, and laughing to himself.  
  
"Shippou, you should be careful around the river." Said Miroku. "It is December now and will be snowing soon, this water is freezing."  
  
Shippou: *trip, SPLASH*  
  
Miroku and Sango: *sweatdrop*  
  
The now frozen Shippou wailed. "WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE STOPPED ME!!!! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME EXCEPT FOR-" The kitsune stopped his ranting and stared for a moment before breaking into a run. "KAGOME!!!"  
  
Kagome looked down to see a sopping wet ball of fur attatched to her leg. "Shippou? Oh my god what happened to you?" she said as she pried him off of her leg and lifted him into her jacket.  
  
"I.I.(sobs dramatically).I w-w-w-as just p-playing...(sob). and.and.. I f-f- fell in the l-l-l-lake!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Shippou! You should be more careful! Come on lets go back to Kaede's and get you warmed up, ok?"  
  
"o-o-ok" he replied weakly, greatly enjoying all the attention.  
  
Right then a fuming InuYasha jumped out from the trees and landed in front of Kagome. "COME ON!!!!!!! I WAS KIDDING!!!! YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME RIGHT???"  
  
"INUYASHA YOU HAVE BEEN YELLING AT ME FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES!!!! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I SWEAR I AM GOING TO SIT YOU SO HARD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!!!!"  
  
There was silence until...  
  
"So does that mean you're gonna tell me?"  
  
Not a smart move. Kagome started shaking with anger, her emotions surfacing and adding to her already red cheeks, and then...  
  
"OOOSSSSSAAAWWWWWWWAAAAARRRRIIII!!!!!!! OSAWARI! OSAWARI! OSAWARI!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome looked like she had another one in her, but surprisingly calmed down in mere seconds. She turned a dangerously bright smile on her friends and then said, "Shall we go?" To put it simply, there were no disagreements as they walked past the heap of hanyou that was once InuYasha.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dusk by the time they had reached Kaede's hut and then they all proceeded to warm up by the fire. Once they had all restored their normal body heat and had been filled up with plenty of ramen noodles (whatdya' think she refilled her pack with, Incense?), Kagome decided to tell them all her news- including InuYasha who had still not fully recovered from his previous *ahem* "accident." "Alright everyone! I have been doing a lot of hard thinking today and I figured that it wouldn't be right for me to go on vacation without you guys. Sooooo, I pulled a few strings, talked to a few people, and.."  
  
She decided to make them wait for a few seconds. she loved watching them (InuYasha inparticular) hang on her every word for once. Everyone was getting annoyed with the long silence until InuYasha mustered the strength to speak for everyone. "JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Kagome shot him a look that was throwing flaming knives and InuYasha prepared himself for another sit. but it didn't come. Instead She softened her face and took a big breath to speak.  
  
"I AM TAKING YOU ALL TO LAS VEGAS WITH ME!!!" She waited for the reaction of extraordinary thanks and excitement, but was shocked to see them all just starting at her with blank expressions.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to A-meer-i-cau." Said Inuyasha flatly.  
  
"Wait I am confused" Said Sango.  
  
"Umm, Kagome maybe you would like to explain this to us?" asked Miroku.  
  
"You're leaving Kagome (big watery eyes)??" said the clueless kitsune.  
  
That was when it hit her- they all didn't know what Las Vegas was! She mentally took a hand to her forehead, feeling completely stupid for forgetting that people from the past wouldn't know what a major vacationing spot of the future was.  
  
"Oops! Sorry you guys, I forgot you didn't know what that was! Las Vegas is an amazing place in my time with a lot of lights and shows and fun things to do. And Inuyasha, I, I mean WE, are going to America- Las Vegas is IN America. You see, people from all over the world come to this place for vacations, weddings, honeymoons, and well, just for fun! And I thought that since we have all have been working so hard, a break there would be perfect!" She took a deep breath to recover from that incredibly long speech.  
  
The reactions that she originally expected finally came.  
  
"REALLY? OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO SWEET OF YOU!"  
  
"This place sounds wonderful Kagome! How nice of you to go to so much trouble just to bring us along!"  
  
"YAAAAAY!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever, as long as we aren't gone so long that Naraku takes over before we make it back."  
  
Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why don't you try being grateful for once! Swallow your pride and thank her!" said Miroku, earning him a look of subtle admiration from Sango.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Osawari."  
  
Ouch didn't cover the pain of the fifth sit of the day. Everyone chatted excitedly until soft snores came from Shippou, indicating that he was asleep. They all decided it was getting late and that they would talk more in the morning. As each one settled down for bed, they thought of the adventures to come and quickly added their snores to Shippou's. All except for Kagome that is.  
  
"What came over me today?" thought Kagome. "Do I have feelings for Inuyasha?" Quickly shaking the thought from her head she reminded herself that she did it for her friends because they deserved it, but the thought of Inuyasha's face sent her into sleep with a smile on her face...  
  
Kanaye: YAAAAY!!! The first chapter of my first fic is completed! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Inu: great for you (coughs violently) *who cares*  
  
Kanaye: Excuse' Mua'? When did you turn back into your older (though not more mature) self?  
  
Inu: Just now. I guess you can't even control your own power *smirks*  
  
Kanaye: *grins suspiciously*  
  
Inu: what are you grinning about baka?  
  
Kanaye: Ooooooooh nothing.. Just some incredibly embarrassing pictures of you that I could just "accidentally" show to everyone I know...  
  
Inu: *GULP* O-O  
  
Kanaye: so. you wanna run that whole baka thing by me again?  
  
Inu: O-O  
  
Kanaye: yah, didn't think so. Ok well I am gonna go to bed now it is really late! Keep checking for the next chapter! It should be posted by tomorrow! Oh yah, don't forget to REVIEW people! I need YOUR feedback to keep the creative juices flowing!!! Olla! 


	2. One weird shopping trip

Kanaye: Hey people! I am back and ready to write another chapter! Ooooooh Inuyaaashhhhha!!!!  
  
Inu: yes supreme authoress of all things inuyasha? *rolls eyes dramatically*  
  
Kanaye: *ignores the sarcasm* go get me a glass of lemonade- actually.. Hey kagome!  
  
Kagome: yah?  
  
Kanaye: want some lemonade?  
  
Kagome: Sure, sounds great!  
  
Kanaye: what about you Sango?  
  
Sango: yah, that would be nice  
  
Kanaye: ok Inuyasha, make that 3 lemonades- pronto *snaps fingers and inuyasha disappears*  
  
Kagome: *leans over with suspicious look* so tell me. how exactly did you get Inuyasha to wait on you?  
  
Sango: I was just wondering the same thing.  
  
Kanaye: Oh, that? I just blackmailed him with some really embarrassing pictures!  
  
Kagome and Sango: Really?? Can we see?  
  
Kanaye: nope  
  
Kagome and Sango: *pouty faces* why not?  
  
Kanaye: *grins slyly* because there aren't any..  
  
Inu: *appears with lemonade*  
  
Kanaye: ok now read the line!  
  
Inu: *sighs* KanayeKisho does not own any of these characters so please do not sue her.  
  
Kanaye: GOOD BOY! *throws him a treat* Alright, I think I have wasted enough time with the disclaimer so here is the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: One weird shopping trip  
  
Everyone woke up that morning to what they had all been waiting for.. SNOW! Shippou was the first one to wake and took the liberty of waking everyone else up too. As everyone slowly dragged themselves out of bed, Kaede was courteous enough to make breakfast for everyone. One by one, the table got more and more full (and louder), until everyone was up and picking up the conversation where they had left it the previous night.  
  
"Alright, alright- settle down you guys there is one thing I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha so kindly reminded me of this morning." Kagome said.  
  
Everyone snorted with laughter at that comment. Even Kagome had to admit that Inuyasha being kind sounded pretty stupid, but continued anyway.  
  
"If we are going to go on a vacation in MY time then you all have to look like you come from my time. So I need to take you all shopping for a new wardrobe before the trip!"  
  
Everyone looked pleased except Inuyasha who replied, "Feh. I don't need a new wardrobe, I am fine with this." He indicated to the old fire-rat kimono he was wearing.  
  
"Alright then Inuyasha, I will just leave you here." Said Kagome matter-of- factly.  
  
This statement made Inuyasha choke on his words, as well as his breakfast. "Fine, I will get new clothes. Just don't dress me up like some little doll."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at this. As if she was really going to put him in a frilly dress and bonnet in attempts to fit in.. though she humored herself with the thought of Inuyasha in a dress.  
  
"So anyway, I had originally planned to take you all today, but since it snowed overnight, I am deciding to postpone it until tomorrow so we can enjoy the snow while we can." She smiled happily at how organized she was.  
  
Everyone nodded appreciatively and then decided to change the subject to the snow outside. They talked about it until talking wasn't good enough and they all put on extra jackets and filed outside. Even though they all couldn't feel their fingers within minutes, it was definitely worth it. They made snow angels, had a snowball fight (Inuyasha got a little carried away and ended up with an icy "osawari"), and Shippou made a snow-Kagome and snow-Inuyasha holding hands making both of the real figures blush furiously. When the sun started going down, so did their energy and they all headed inside to warm up.  
  
"So Kagome, when are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well, as soon as everyone is awake enough to move on their own I guess. The malls can get pretty crowded and I still need to arrange a ride when we get home!"  
  
"A ride? What do you mean? Aren't we walking?"  
  
"Of course not! We are driving there! Since I am not old enough to drive yet I will need to call a cab company to come pick us up."  
  
Seeing the apprehensive look on her friends face, she decided to explain what a car was. When she was done with her speech, Sango still looked nervous so she told her that everything was going to be fine. Sango was going to argue back, but seeing the look in Kagome's eyes, she realized that was just going to have to trust her. Kagome saw Sango's shoulders finally relax from the tense spot they were previously in and mentally wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
Once again, when they all lay down to sleep, their snores of exhaustion quickly filled the quiet night air.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning came fast and before they knew, everyone was gathered around the bone-eaters well, ready to go. Shippou was pouting because he didn't get to come (he could disguise himself as a human already, so new clothes weren't necessary for him), while everyone one else reviewed the plan.  
  
"Ok, so everyone take someone else's hand.."  
  
"SHE SAID HAND YOU HENTAI!!!" screamed Sango. Miroku grinned and moved his hand into hers and surprisingly enough, Sango didn't refuse. She just stood there attempting to hide the blush that had just broken out over her face.  
  
"..and make sure you don't let go, because if you let go, only me and Inuyasha will get through." Kagome looked around to make sure that their link was completed and then said, "Good, now everyone step onto the edge of the well and on the count of three we will all jump!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes annoyingly and said, "Okay, okay, enough with the safety brief- let's just go already, I am freezing my ears off here!!!"  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement, ignoring his rudeness, for she too was beginning to lose feeling in parts of her body. "Alright, one, two, THREE!"  
  
Everyone jumped down and instead of hitting dirt, they found themselves surrounded by blue light, then they gently landed on the ground in Kagome's time. One by one they climbed up the ladder and out into the sunlight where they proceeded to Kagome's room. Kagome was lucky- she had come into an empty house. That would let her avoid any awkward questions that her family might ask. She turned on the heater and told her friends to sit down while she called the cab company. They were all hesitant to sit at first since they were still observing this new place. Kagome disappeared into another room for a while and when she returned she said that there was a car on the way to pick them up in about 10 minutes. Kagome saw Sango immediately tense up again so she went to go put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The car arrived sooner than they had planned. It was a tight squeeze to fit all 4 of them in the back, but they did it and they couldn't object once the car door had been slammed shut. Sango was frozen to her seat, Miroku looked please to be sitting so close to Sango, and Inuyasha started playing with the window. He pressed the up button. Then he pressed the down button. Up, down, up, down, up down. Kagome couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she said a little too loudly. The cab driver jolted on the breaks and looked up to see what was the matter. Kagome apologized and put her head down to avoid eye contact. The jolt didn't seem to bother Inuyasha, for he simply looked up for a moment then returned to his form of entertainment. Up, down, Up, down...  
  
This time Kagome decided to try a new tactic. She gently placed her hand on Inuyasha's and looked straight into his eyes. He immediately stopped pushing the buttons. It was an awkward moment.. Her looking at him, him looking at her.. That's when Kagome realized what she was doing and quickly removed her hand. They all sat out the rest of the drive in silence.  
  
When they finally reached the mall, they all had to take some time to stretch their legs before moving on.  
  
"Wow! That was a lot easier then I thought it would be!" said Sango.  
  
"See, I told you so! Cars aren't painful or anything.." Kagome said, obviously thinking that Sango was referring to the drive, but she was stopped midway.  
  
"No, I mean being next to Miroku for more then 10 seconds!" she said.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Don't get your hopes up."  
  
That is when Sango realized where Miroku's hand had wandered while she was walking.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH MIROKU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
She broke into a run after Miroku until they reached the front doors to the mall. Kagome hurried them into the first store she saw, because people were starting to stare at their odd clothing. She directed Sango to the women's department and Inuyasha and Miroku to the men's department. She trusted Sango to pick out good clothing, but was skeptical about the guys' judgment, so she decided to stay with them long enough to pick out clothes for them to try on.  
  
Miroku was easy to please and it didn't take long for him to have his pile of clothes complete. Inuyasha was another story..  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! It can't be that bad!"  
  
"Well it is."  
  
"Oh please, stop being so mellow-dramatic and just show me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha, it is only kakis and a white shirt!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Show me now or you will definitely regret it."  
  
"Yah right."  
  
"Osawari."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
Kagome ignored the looks in reaction to the giant "THUD" created by Inuyasha, and instead focused on getting him out of the dressing room. She was about to open her mouth to yell at him again when the door started slowly creaking open.. Kagome had to hold up her chin in order to stop it from dropping straight to the floor. Inuyasha stepped out in casual sandals, kakis, a short-sleeved plain white shirt, and a cap to keep his ears from showing. Despite the simplicity of the outfit, Kagome had never seen him look so good.  
  
"Would you stop staring? I told you it was bad."  
  
"No Inuyasha, it looks really good." She said with a smile.  
  
He had to stop and think about what she had just said before it registered. She had just given him a compliment! Was this for real? He looked at her meaningfully. She was so beautiful, so kind... he was about to say that she looked good too, when he realized that Kagome wasn't the only one looking at him. These new clothes had earned him quite a few looks from quite a few girls in the store. He quickly moved back into the dressing room, his face burning up with embarrassment. That was about the closest thing to an agreement that the two came too for the rest of the trip.  
  
Even though Inuyasha seemed to look good in everything he put on, he refused to buy any of it. Kagome would bring him a large pile of clothes and Inuyasha would disapprove of every item. This went on for hours until Kagome finally gave up on pleasing Inuyasha and just chose the clothes she thought looked the best.  
  
She found Sango and Miroku waiting for them with their piles of clothes ready to be checked out. She bought herself some new clothes too, because she felt she deserved a reward for putting up with Inuyasha. By the time all the clothes had been rung up and paid for, they all agreed it was time to get some food.  
  
On the way to the food court, they lost Miroku in the crowd, but quickly found his location when they heard screams of "HENTAI!!!" from the Victoria's Secret. Sango took the liberty of going in and dragging him out of the store, being sure too hit him twice as hard as usual (since she remembered she never got him earlier). Despite Inuyasha's request for Ramen, they settled on pizza. Kagome was the only one who had ever had it before so she was the only one who didn't oooh and aahh when the waiter set the food on the table. They were finished with their meal and were gathering their things when Kagome heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Is that you?"  
  
She looked up to see none other than Hojo coming towards her. "H-hi, Hojo." she choked. If there was ever a time for Hojo to be around, now was definitely not it.  
  
"Hey! I thought it was you! I was just heading your direction to see if you felt any better and here you are! Wow what a surprise it's great to see.." He stopped his sentence as he saw Inuyasha step out beside her, clearing his throat just a little too obviously.  
  
"..you." he gulped at the look Inuyasha was giving him. "Wh-who's your friend k-kagome?"  
  
At first she didn't know why he was acting so nervous, but she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and immediately knew why. She usually would have gotten mad at Inuyasha for scaring Hojo, but for the first time, she didn't want to keep Hojo around. She didn't feel anything for him. "This is so weird." She thought. She wanted to get rid Hojo! Well without hurting his feelings of course. She was thinking about just running away to avoid the situation, when she met with Inuyasha's eyes and had an idea. She slipped her arm through his and turned to a very confused Hojo.  
  
"He is my boyfriend."  
  
Everyone gasped, except for Hojo who just looked crestfallen. She didn't want to allow too much time to let it sink in so she hurriedly continued.  
  
"AndI'msorrybutwehaveplansandwehavetogooksobye!" She took a deep breath before signaling to the others to leave and steering Inuyasha towards the front doors. Kagome went to a payphone outside and called another cab to pick them up. The drive home was much like the one there- silent. They arrived at the Higurashi shrine at around 4:30 pm, Kagome put the clothes in her room, and they all jumped back down the well. Once back, they returned to Kaede's hut to tell her and Shippou of the day's events. All except for Inuyasha who was still in deep thought of what Kagome had said.  
  
Kanaye: phew *wipes sweat from forehead* that chapter took a long time to write. I am too exhausted to write a long disclaimer so I am just gonna tell you all to please review because I need your input! Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions about what should happen in the story that would be great! Thanks to all my readers- peace out! 


	3. New feelings and a new plot

Inu: the wench can't talk right now *throws a glance towards a tied and gagged Kanaye in the corner* she's "tied up" *starts laughing at his own joke*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kagome: you're not funny Inuyasha  
  
Inu: *scoffs* WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON BITCH?!?  
  
Sango: She's right- I've heard better jokes from a brick wall  
  
Inu: *growls at her* I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK WENCH!  
  
Kagome: RRRRRR I have had enough with you Inuyasha! I can tolerate it when you call me names but you don't get to talk to Sango that way! OSAWARI!  
  
*Kanaye rolls over to Kagome while Inuyasha is pinned to the ground, and hands her a cue card*  
  
Kagome: Kanaye wants everyone to know that she doesn't own any of us- frowny face- so please don't sue her.  
  
*Kanaye hands her another cue card*  
  
Kagome: .. And that Inuyasha should stop holding a grudge just because he is so dimwitted that he fell for her blackmail trick..  
  
*Kanaye hands her one last cue card*  
  
Kagome: ..and to un-tie me please? *looks at Kanaye with a confused face then a light-bulb goes off over her head* OOOOOOOH! Sorry! *begins to untie Kanaye with a guilty grin on her face*  
  
Kanaye: *finally gets the gag removed* Ok people! Stay tuned for my revenge on Inuyasha! In the mean time, here is chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: New feelings and a new plot  
  
Kagome was walking down a shady lane, on a beautiful summer day, hand in hand with the man of her dreams. He was sweet, though he could be arrogant at times, he was thoughtful, he was brave, handsome, and his voice sent her heart beat into a wild frenzy. She couldn't imagine that moment with anyone else but him. They were laughing together and the shade was covering all of him but his lips. He looked so wonderful to her- so wonderful that she stopped walking and turned to him. She put her hands around his neck and in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her in suit. His touch sent shivers down her spine, yet she felt warmth that was indescribable. She slowly started leaning into him... 7 inches... 4 inches..2 inches.. None. Their lips met in a long, tender kiss. His lips were like sweet honey melting her heart into goo. She was breathing it all in- every move, every touch, every smell. She reluctantly moved away from him so she could see his face once more. She looked up to see none other than.. INUYASHA?!? Just then another figure appeared along what they had thought to be an empty lane. At first Kagome couldn't recognize him, but then she realized that it was Hojo. He was standing there with flowers in his hands and misty eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her hand. She recoiled with disgust. "I don't love you anymore! I love Inuyasha! Give it up already!" she cried, maybe a little more viciously than she had planned, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was being alone with Inuyasha once more. All she felt towards this boy was anger for interrupting her date. He looked heartbroken, but then his face became angry- Kagome had never seen him like this before. She thought he was going to go for her but instead he turned towards Inuyasha and began shouting at him. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! I LOVED HER! ALL YOU CAN GIVE HER IS A COLD GROUND TO SLEEP ON AT NIGHT! I CAN PROVIDE HER WITH THE BEST! WITH WHAT SHE DESERVES! AND THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT SOME STUPID, POOR..." "FILTHY HALF-BREED!" finished another familiar voice. Koga jumped down from the tree beside them and stood next to Hojo. "YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER INUYASHA! I AM FULL DEMON AND AM A FITTING CANDIDATE FOR HER MATE! GO BACK TO THE GUTTERS WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. How dare they talk about her boyfriend that way! Wait- her. boyfriend? What was she saying? Why did that phrase sound so familiar? What was she doing here? Why were people fighting over her? All these confusing thoughts and more started rushing into her head until she started getting dizzy. Inuyasha saw this out of the corner of his head and caught her right before she hit the ground. He set her down gently and told her to rest. She nodded her head in reply. Then she watched him stand up and reach for his Tetsuiga... which wasn't there? Koga and Hojo saw this move and immediately took a battle stance. "SO IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT THEN, AYE INUYASHA? WE WILL DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE KAGOME AS OURS FOREVER!!!" Koga finished his speech and charged without warning. Hojo followed after him and Kagome watched as they attacked a nearly defenseless hanyou. He struggled, but she had to close her eyes as she heard a final blow inflict on her love. She opened her tear stained eyes to see a blurry Koga and Hojo covered in blood and walking towards her... she felt herself being picked up and set on her feet.. Then someone took her firmly by the hips and she was being pulled in closer and closer.too close. she didn't know who it was nor' did she care.. She kept her eyes shut tight as he reached in to touch her.. "NO!" she thought. She struggled against his strength, but was too weak to overcome him.. Closer and closer.. She began to scream. "INUYASHA!!!".... he was so close that she could hear him breathing.. "INUYAAAAAASHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She was sweating all over and her throat was hoarse. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Sango. Kagome looked up at the person next to her. Although it was night, she could make out a concerned look. So it was all a dream then.. But it had seemed so real.. "Kagome? Kagome?" She was in too much of a shock to reply to her friends words, but found her lips moving anyway. "I-In-u-yasha." She said in an undertone. "Inu-yasha!" she cried more desperately this time. "Where is Inu." she stopped as she made out the figure bounding toward her. "..yasha" Without a second thought, she jumped to her feet and started running towards him. "Oh Inuyasha! It was terrible!!!" she threw herself into his arms and broke into a fit of sobs. "You were.. And they were.. And. and. I couldn't do anything!" Inuyasha looked down at the sobbing heap. He was overcome with emotions toward her. He couldn't stand it when she cried. He put his arms around her and started cooing comforting words in a low voice that only she could hear. Sango and the newly accumulated crowd of companions realized that this was not something that they should be watching and slowly slinked out of view of the pair. The two stayed in that spot in each others arms, until Kagome calmed down enough to breath normally again. As the sun began to peak over the horizon, he took a finger under her chin and slowly tilted her face up to his. She looked so beautiful in the morning light- even in her current state. He started moving closer to her, looking deeper and deeper into the misty pools in her eyes. The sun was full as their lips met in a kiss that was just like in her dream- except for this time, no one interrupted.  
  
* * *  
  
A weak figure was silhouetted against the candle light in his room. He sat there in deep thought until he sensed someone approaching. He didn't bother to look up as the screen slid open to reveal a beautiful woman with glowing red eyes.  
  
"I have just received some news that may prove useful to you master." Said a cool voice.  
  
"Proceed" a deep and raspy voice responded.  
  
"Inuyasha and his friends are currently holding all but the 4 shards that you posses of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"I only posses one shard."  
  
"No you don't" she said, as she opened her hand allowing 3 shards to fall on the ground beside him. "What do you think I have been doing for the past 3 days?"  
  
He let out a crackling sound that was supposed to be a laugh. "Nice work."  
  
"And that is not all that I have to tell you. They are also going to be leaving the Fuedal Era for a short period of time."  
  
"How is that possible."  
  
"I do not know, I know only of their leaving to a place called America." "What use is this information to me." He hissed.  
  
The woman showed no fear of him as she boldly moved a few steps closer. "It is use to you for I have a plan that cannot be put into action without this information."  
  
The man twitched, but showed no sign of emotion on his face.  
  
"Also.." She took another object out of her sleeve. "I have this. And if you are wise enough to listen, you may have a chance of rising back into power."  
  
She waited in silence and was about to leave when she heard him speak again.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
The woman smiled lightly. "Excellent choice."  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku and Sango had gone to get more water that morning and found a sight sweet enough to be put on a Hallmark card. Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep under a tree. Kagome was nestled deep into Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha had his arms around her, returning the embrace.  
  
"It's about time." Said Miroku.  
  
Sango nodded and snuggled into Miroku's side. Miroku looked down in shock, not believing his luck, before putting and arm around her shoulders. Shippou watched the scene from a distance with Kirara on his side.  
  
"EEEEEEEW! Why do all grownups have to kiss to show their emotions?!?"  
  
Kirara meowed in reply. Kaede, who was busy tending to the fire, overheard this little comment and decided to stop the Kitsune before he got ahead of himself.  
  
"Ahhh, Shippou, someday ye will understand it all, but for now ye should leave them in peace. Why don't ye come help me prepare breakfast, aye?"  
  
The kitsune nodded reluctantly and followed, his confused mutters of objection reaching the old woman's ears. She simply laughed to herself.  
  
"What's so funny Lady Kaede?" asked the pouting kitsune.  
  
"Life Shippou. Life."  
  
This statement only added to his confusion and his demands for an explanation could be heard, as the sun rose higher into the new day. Kanaye: do a little dance *shake, shake* make a little love *shake, shake* get down tonight! WOOH! Get down tonight!  
  
Inu: What the hell are you singing?  
  
Kanaye: a song Inuyasha! DUH! *makes an obvious face*  
  
Kagome: Hey, I thought you were seeking revenge on Inuyasha?  
  
Kanaye: oh, don't worry. I will get him, just not now.. I'm gonna make him wait.. Make him wonder.. And just when he doesn't expect it, I will strike! *laughs evily and lightning and thunder appear behind her*  
  
Inu: *smirks* oh yes. I am so sure that a weakling like you is gonna make me pay.  
  
Kanaye: don't be so sure Inuyasha. You could be reading a book, you could be eating breakfast, you could be making fun of me with that moronic smirk on your face like you are now, and... BOOM!  
  
Inu: *rolls eyes and yawns loudly*  
  
Kanaye: your mistake.. Well any-who, please R&R people! Only YOU *points finger at reader* can prevent forest fires.  
  
Reader: *raises one eyebrow* you are making no sense  
  
Kanaye: or am I??? DUM DUM...DUM!!!!!!  
  
Reader: *looks confused*  
  
Kanaye: *sighs* RRRRR, just R&R!!!! *pushes story into reader's arms and the reader disappears with a "pop"* Alright, check in tomorrow for the next chappie! 


	4. A Long Journey to Paradise

Kanaye: I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!!!! ^________^  
  
Inu: shit  
  
Kanaye: I missed you too sweety pea!!!! *pinches inuyasha's cheeks*  
  
Kagome: Ummm, Kanaye, it's not that I'm not glad to see you or anything.. But where exactly did you go?  
  
Kanaye: No where. I just wanted to see how much you all would have missed me and now I see that I am not wanted here *starts crying weakly and snaps fingers for her bags to appear* This time you just pushed me over the edge! OVER THE EDGE!!! Goodbye. *slams door dramatically*  
  
Silence  
  
Inu: WOO HOO!!!!!!!!! HIT IT! *points to the halleluiah chorus*  
  
Chorus: HALLELUIAH! HALLELUIAH! HALLELUIAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Inu: I thought she would NEVER leave! This is the best day of my life! I am so excited I think I'll be polite to Kagome just to celebrate!!!!!!!! *starts prancing around like a little kid on Christmas or someone who has to pee REEAALY bad- you decide*  
  
Kanaye: *bursts through the door and flames go up behind her fuming face* I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! OSAWARI!!!!!  
  
Inu: DAMN! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE & THAT DOESN'T WORK WHEN IT COMES FROM YOU WENCH! IT ONLY WORKS WITH KAGOME!!!  
  
Kanaye: *screams angrily with tears in her eyes* ITS MY FIC AND IF I WANT IT TO WORK IT WILL WORK!!!!!! OSAWARI!!!! OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI (stops time to take a deep breath) OSAWARI OSAWARI OOOOOOSAAAAWAAAAARIII!!!!!  
  
Inu: X_X  
  
Kanaye: *smirks triumphantly* That was so enjoyable it's almost scary.. You know I could make millions with this! I can see it now... "Take all your personal problems out on an annoying hanyou you have never met before".. Yah, I like it! Oh the possibilities.. Watch out Doctor Phil! Kanaye is on the scene!  
  
Everyone but Kanaye: O_O  
  
Kanaye: ^_____^ I love you guys! Ok well enough with random statements- here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy! (oh yah, and I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me!). Chapter 4: A long journey to paradise  
  
The last few days before the trip went by as if they weren't there at all and before they knew it they were at the airport ready to board. Inuyasha turned quite a few heads once again, but this time it wasn't only from his looks. As he stepped through the metal detector he had *ahem* a little "trouble." Despite Kagome's pleas as well as her "osawari's," Inuyasha refused to put his Tetsuiga in his suitcase. Instead, he cluttered his outfit with the addition of the rusty old sword and proceeded to set of the alarm. He put up a fight with Kagome about taking it off so he could get through the metal detector, but Kagome got it off him eventually.. The guard was going to confiscate it so Kagome made up a lie about the sword being a precious family heir loom (which, ha ha, that part just so happened to be true.) that they carried for good luck. It took a while, but they eventually got on the plane. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other, Sango and Miroku sat behind them, and Shippou sat behind all of them with Kirara on his lap. Kagome thought things were going pretty well until the plane began to take off. Inuyasha was just about ready to jump out the window of the plane. Kagome saw this action and created a distraction by taking his hand and pulling him into a deep kiss- it worked. Once they were in the air Sango was having a problem with Miroku.  
  
"You're abusing that button!" hissed Sango.  
  
"Ah, dear Sango. If you are worried that she might pose competition for you then you are sadly mistaken. She is merely a form of entertainment."  
  
"I'm not concerned about competition you hentai! Kagome said that button was to call the flight attendant if you NEEDED anything! You do not need 30 bags of cheap salted peanuts! Can you not go 2 minutes without hitting on someone?!?"  
  
"Nope." He grinned and pressed the little button with the figure of a person on it (for about the millionth time) and immediately a tall and beautiful flight attendant appeared at his side with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Can I help you Mirkou-chan?" she said bending over a little too far for Sango's liking.  
  
Sango was furious. Since when were they on a first name basis? "Fine." She thought. "Two can play at this game." She took one look at Miroku and then pressed her little button with the person on it. She grinned slyly as an attractive male glided towards her.  
  
"May I help you Madame'?" He said smoothly, challenging the woman-flight attendant with a smile worthy of a crest commercial.  
  
Miroku immediately turned pale and stiffened up. "No thank you kind woman, I do not need anything."  
  
She motioned to the male-flight attendant that he too could leave. Sango smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way." She rewarded Miroku with a puppy dog kiss and then snuggled into him. Kagome had been watching the scene for a while now and had realized something. Sango had changed. She was still herself, but she had a different element to her now, a softer side that was coming out. Kagome smiled as she thought of this. She thought of how she felt when Inuyasha and her had kissed for the first time. She looked at him. He looked so serious, but she knew that was just a cover up for the feelings he was too scared to show. She gently placed her hand on his. She had never been so happy. He was everything she ever wanted, and as much as it hurt her too think of it the thought kept reoccurring in her mind. What was going to happen when they get all of the jewel? Will he still.. Still be him? What if he becomes a full demon and doesn't remember her or worse- what if he remembers her but no longer cares. She couldn't even take these thoughts and immediately silent tears started flowing down her cheeks and she just wanted to sob with everything in her. Inuyasha saw her crying with her eyes closed and assumed she was sleeping and having another bad dream. He put his arm around her, pulling her into a close embrace. Kagome felt his warmth and her tears flowed even harder. He tenderly wiped the tears away with his hand, trying not to wake her up while doing so. She opened her eyes and looked into his face.  
  
"Shit, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No. No you didn't wake me up."  
  
"Well then did Miroku or someone."  
  
She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh." She smiled at him. "I love you Inuyasha."  
  
He was temporarily stunned and then replied, "I love you too Kagome."  
  
With that Kagome was pleased enough with the moment to forget her troubles and lost herself in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and yawned loudly. She looked down at her watch that read 2:00 pm. "Its been 2 hours already?" she thought to herself. "It must be time for lunch by now." Right at that moment she saw the flight attendant wheeling the lunch cart down their row. She looked to her right and saw Inuyasha was asleep. She smiled to herself. He looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping- like a little puppy. She kissed him lightly and whispered in his ear, "lunch time." "That's a nice way to wake up, you should do that more often." He said as he stretched his arms. The cart wheeled up to them and the woman handed them each a small paper bag and a small milk container. She was about to walk away when Kagome asked if she could have juice instead. As the woman poured the juice Inuyasha tore open his bag and took one look at the sandwich before all hell broke loose.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he said, a little louder than intended.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the attendant.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "I'm sorry miss, he's just a little grumpy from the.."  
  
"You heard me woman! What the hell is this?" Interrupted Inuyasha, completely ignoring Kagome. By this point, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and more than half of the rest of the passengers had turned their heads to watch the scene.  
  
"This is lunch sir and I'll have to ask you to please lower your voice to speaking level for the curtousy of the other passengers." She replied scarily brightly with a smile.  
  
"No shit this is lunch you useless wench I meant what was the food!"  
  
"This is a ham and cheese sandwich with potato chips and a milk." She said as kindly as she could, but the smile was strained.  
  
"Well I want ramen."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Why did I ever introduce him to ramen? Why?" she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry sir we don't serve ramen on the plane."  
  
"This can't end well." Mumbled Miroku.  
  
"Well what kind of cheap shit plane are you running here woman?"  
  
The smile immediately faded off the attendants face. "Not the kind that you will ever be on again if you do not kindly lower your voice and control your temper sir." She turned to the rest of the plane. "Good day." She nodded and stormed off in the opposite direction, absent-mindedly leaving the lunch cart behind her.  
  
"COME BACK HERE BITCH I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU I.." he was cut off by a fuming Kagome. He was so caught up in making a scene that he hadn't noticed Kagome gathering anger the whole time and she finally exploded but only loud enough for him to hear. She fiercely grabbed his shirt and pulled him so close to her steaming face that there was barely enough room to breath. This would have been great had Kagome not been about ready to kill him.  
  
"Inu-yasha," she said through gritted teeth. "you have already gotten me to the point where when we get off this plane I am going to s-word you SO hard that you will be back in Japan, so if you utter so much as ONE MORE WORD I swear I will s-word you to the point that you wont be able to remember your own name- kapiesh?" She was literally flaming at Inuyasha so he didn't have a choice. He nodded as much as he could with the space he had so resisting the urge to kill him right on the spot she let him go and resumed eating her lunch. There were no words to describe Inuyasha's feelings so I will put it to you this way- X _ X  
  
After that the rest of the flight was pretty un-eventful and within a couple hours' time Kagome was snuggled back up against Inuyasha like nothing had ever happened (don't think that Inuyasha is off the hook though..). It was dark by the time they got to Las Vegas and everyone was fogging up the windows as they tried to get a view of the gorgeous lights all over the city. They landed smoothly but the baggage claim was horrible. They were waiting there for almost an hour. Inuyasha would have complained but he remembered Kagome's outburst earlier and thought better of it. In fact, Inuyasha's behavior had improved so much that Kagome found herself wondering why she hadn't threatened him before now. It was very late and they were all eager to just go to sleep, so despite the amazing things to see they took a Shuttle bus to their hotel and all went to their rooms. Shippou didn't want to sleep in his own room so Inuyasha and Kagome's room was a double room suite and Sango was afraid of Miroku so she also had a double room suite (why kagome and sango didn't just share a room is probably what you are thinking right now so I am gonna answer by saying it is my fic and that is how I want it). Shippou curled up on the couch without even bothering to pull out the bed built in it and Kirara decided to sleep with him instead of Sango. Miroku insisted on sharing a bed but Sango was smarter than that so she prepared her bed and was out cold in minutes. Miroku's soft snores soon filled the room. Kagome had fallen asleep while they were waiting to get the room keys so Inuyasha picked her up and carried her gently to the room where he lay her under the covers and then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with her calming scent around him feeling like he finally found where he belonged.  
  
* * *  
  
Kanaye: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it was a shorter chapter than usual and it also took me a month to post this because I was having a major writers block. Right now I am really tired so I am not gonna waste time making the Inuyasha characters say funny things in the ending disclaimer.  
  
Kagome: So we're a waste of time huh?  
  
Kanaye: *YAWN* yah, yah you can wither and drown in your own pool of sadness tomorrow but I am too tired to do it right now so goodnight. *big comfy bed appears and Kanaye climbs in it* Oh yah, please R&R people I need the reviews to make the magic happen! And also, I will be faster with the next chappie so don't worry! Byes! 


	5. Viva Las Vegas! Part 1

Kanaye: hullo again! Thanks to all the reviews I got and if anyone has any ideas or input go ahead 'cuz I love hearing from the readers! Also, When I loaded chapter 4, the whole thing didn't load so I reloaded it with the rest. You might want to read that before this chapter. Alright enough with the boring and straight forward stuff- its time for your favorite Inuyasha characters to do something stupid! Hmmmm.. Now what haven't I done to them yet...  
  
Shippou: You haven't brought Koga in yet!  
  
Everyone else: SHIPPOU!!!  
  
Shippou: oops *grins nervously and slinks back into the shadows*  
  
Kanaye: Great job Shippou! I probably wouldn't have remembered that for a while, but thanks to you I can make things go from bad to worse even sooner! Keep up the good work! As for the rest of you, you could learn from your foolish little kitsune here! *snaps fingers and Koga appears right behind Kagome*  
  
Kagome: What the.? *feels a hand on her butt*  
  
Koga: *grope, grope*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU CREEP! WHAT, ARE YOU TAKING LESSONS FROM MIROKU OR SOMETHING!  
  
Koga: Actually, yes I am.  
  
Everyone but Miroku and Koga: *jaws fall to the floor in disbelief*  
  
Kagome: MIROKU!!!!  
  
Miroku: I.I don't know what he's talking about *cough cough*.. He's crazy..  
  
Kagome: RRRRRR!!! YOU BETTER START RUNNING!!!  
  
Koga: So Kagome, I see you finally decided to dump that pathetic halfling.  
  
Kagome: I did not dump him! I mean. we were never going out. we were just.just.. Hey, where is he?  
  
Kanaye: Oh, he was eating lunch the last I saw of him- he should be walking in any second.  
  
Inu: *right on cue he walks into the room and drops his bowl of ramen on the ground* WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE???  
  
Kanaye: Oh yes this is perfect! *snaps fingers and a large maze appears, Koga on one side and Inuyasha on the other* Ok boys, Kagome is in the middle! The first one to find her gets to keep her! And no destroying the walls with swords or claws, no running at supernatural speeds, and don't bother trying to yell out her name since she is in a sound proof box. Alright, on your marks.. Get set... GO!!!!!  
  
Everyone: * sits down on the conveniently placed bleachers to watch*  
  
Kanaye: Ok, don't forget that I don't any of these characters so please don't sue me! While they get started, here is chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Viva Las Vegas!!! Part 1  
  
Kagome was relaxing in a steamy hot spring. "It's so nice to just sit here- listening to the birds, the grass rustling, and the loud beeping noise... wait, beeping noise? Argh! Make it stop! Inuyasha hit it with your sword or something!"  
  
"Kagome." Several voices were talking to her, although they sounded distant.  
  
"Shut up. all of you.."  
  
"Kagome come on." She felt herself being jolted and was really irritated now.  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!" She bolted straight up in her bed. Wait her bed? "Hee hee- oops. I was sleeping the whole time." She looked around at 4 angry and tired faces when she realized the beeping was still at it.  
  
"Kagome make it stop!" cried the little kitsune.  
  
"Why me?" she found herself saying, even though the answer was quite obvious.  
  
"Whadya mean, why you? You're the only one who knows how!" Inuyasha looked like the most angry of the group, especially since he was clutching his sensitive ears.  
  
"Oh yah- sorry about that." She reached over and shut the alarm clock off and received 4 relieved sighs all in unison. She watched as Sango and Miroku walked off to their room and Shippou bounded into Kagome's lap.  
  
"Sowhatdoyouwanttodofirstkagomeiwanttoseeeverythinganddoeverythingand.." Kagome put a hand up to silence the hyper ball of fur then giggled lightly.  
  
"I promise we will do everything, but right now I need to get ready. How about you go back to the couch and play with kirara? I will come and get you when we are ready to go, ok?"  
  
Shippou nodded and then raced back into his unit of the room, Inuyasha closing the door behind him. He looked over to a fully clothed Kagome (seeing as no one bothered to change the night before since they were too tired). Her hair was ruffled and loose, her shirt was falling to one side revealing her smooth shoulder, and her eyes were misty as they were still adjusting to the light. He smiled at her. He was such a fool for not realizing how important she was to him before. He couldn't live without her. That is when the deadly word came to mind- Kikyo. He thought he couldn't live without Kikyo too, but no. He can live without her. He has lived without her and he always will. Because that is what Kikyo wants. For him to live without her or be dead with her. And even when she was with him, she wanted him to become human. Kagome didn't think like that. She was offering herself to him whether he was alive, dead, human, or demon (or in his case, both). That was the difference between Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo loved Inuyasha for what he could be and Kagome loved him for who he was. He hadn't noticed it until now, but within Kagome lay the acceptance that he had always secretly desired.  
  
Kagome had been watching the expressions on his face for some time now- Miroku had always called him simple minded, yet he seemed to be in such complex thought. That is when she saw it; a single, glistening tear stream down the face of such a proud hanyou. But it wasn't like the tears that Kagome had cried on the plane- no, these were different.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha snapped back into reality to find that he was silently crying. He didn't even bother to try and stop the flow that he had always held back. He just let it come. He walked over to the bed where Kagome was slowly standing up. Without a second thought he embraced Kagome with all that he was. He felt her tighten against him. They slowly moved backwards until they fell gracefully onto the bed- still locked in each others arms. Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss, using his tongue to explore every part of her mouth. Kagome responded by deepening the kiss as well. Inuyasha wanted more of her. No- we wanted all of her. Every piece of her, he wanted to know what it felt like, tasted like. He pulled back from the kiss and started kissing along her jaw line. He moved his hand slowly up her right side, massaging it sensually, as his left kept her locked beneath him. Kagome was lost in his touch, but her mind was still aware of what she was doing.  
  
"Stop Kagome- you should wait."  
  
"No, I don't want to. I don't care, I just want him. Now." She argued with herself.  
  
"Think about what you're doing. He isn't going anywhere. If he loves you like you think he does, he will wait. Trust me."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because I am you!"  
  
Kagome let a little whine of disappointment escape her mouth, before she pulled away from Inuyasha. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Are you.?"  
  
"I.I'm fine Inuyasha. I just..think we should. wait. for a better ti.time to do this."  
  
Inuyasha nodded understandingly and positioned himself sitting beside her. He put his arms around her lovingly and nuzzled her neck. "I will wait a lifetime if it pleases you. I love you Kagome." With one last peck on the cheek he stood up and left to make sure Shippou hadn't broken something yet. Kagome was angry at herself but in a way she was glad that she had listened to her instincts- it would be worth it when the right time came. For now she would just have to make do with kissing- and kissing was good. She grinned to herself as she stood up to open her suitcase. There was a knock on the door between her room and Sango and Miroku's. "Just one more advantage to restraining yourself." She thought. She opened the door not realizing that she was still smiling brightly.  
  
"And why are you so happy?" Asked a smirking Sango. She raised an eyebrow for affect.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously and tried to stop smiling, but only succeeded in toning it down a bit. "Oh nothing, I'm just really excited about being here."  
  
"Sure," Said Sango sarcastically, but she decided not to get into the matter right then. "anyway I needed to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure Sango what's that?"  
  
"Well I'm about to wash off and even though there is a. what do you call it again? Oh yah! A lock.. on the door, I don't trust Miroku not to attempt to spy on me," The girls heard a combination grunt and smirk from the next room. Sango rolled her eyes and continued, "so do you think you or Inuyasha could watch him in here until I'm finished?" She looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sure Sango, I understand completely." Kagome was also planning to take her shower soon, so Inuyasha would have to watch the lecherous monk. Usually she wouldn't have trusted either of them alone, but now that she was with Inuyasha, she could just threaten to sit him again if he peeked or let Miroku even try to peek. This was really working to her advantage. "Even though it's not like it would bother you to have Inuyasha see you naked, you just don't know how far Sango and Miroku have gotten yet." She blushed at her thoughts, but agreed with them. She wondered how long it would be until Sango and Miroku got further than just kissing.. Right then Miroku walked in and she was reminded of her assignment.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called.  
  
Inuyasha entered the room with Shippou whining in his hand. Kagome sighed. "Put him down Inuyasha I have a job for you."  
  
Shippou hit the ground with a thud and ran into the other room to keep playing with Kirara. "I need you to watch Miroku while Sango takes a shower. I also am going to take a shower right now and if I find either of you," She pointed to both of them men, "peeking at either of us, you will regret it." She grabbed a towel and turned towards the bathroom, when she paused and turned back again. "Oh, and Miroku, I might not be able to s- word you like I can to Inuyasha, but know that I don't need a necklace to hurt you." She tapped her foredhead suggestively and looked upwards as though thinking to herself. "Actually, I think I will talk to Kaede about making a necklace for you too Miroku. I bet Sango would have fun with that." She laughed as she grinned maliciously and turned the handle to the bathroom, leaving two very pale men behind her.  
  
Kanaye: YES! Wow I haven't written in over a month! Sorry to all my fanfiction.net readers. I have been swamped with school lately- I promise to write more often now. Also, to any new readers either on fanfiction.net or mediaminer.org, if you haven't reviewed my fic yet, please do! If anyone wants to ask questions or give suggestions about the fic, feel free! I will post answers and possibly use suggestions in chapters to come. Thanks! And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do my "I just wrote a chapter" dance (even though I will fall a little short on energy since I am sick right now). *Stands up and starts dancing ridiculously and then does a thumbs up with a cheesy grin and the image freezes and credits start coming up the screen while an up tempo pop song starts playing* Ha ha, j/k. Byes! 


	6. Viva Las Vegas! Part 1 12

Kanaye: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Ha ha, oops I forgot that you can't respond to me! Oh and thanks for the reviews, keep em' comin'! I am saving all of the names entered of the people who give reviews or submit questions/suggestions. I am going to use them later in the fic with a special "dedication" disclaimer. So if you haven't submitted a review or you just have more to say, it's not too late! OKAY! Well anyway, let's see how the race is going!  
  
Annoying and loud announcer guy: AND ITS Inuyashaintheleadandhe'sgoingfastOHandthere'sKogawho'sjusttakentworightturns inarowWOWthisisagreatracefolks!  
  
Everyone: *silence, cocked-eyebrows, mouths agape, you can hear the crickets who sound pissed*  
  
Kanaye: I really have no comment...... and that's a first for me.....  
  
Inu: HA! I REACHED HER FIRST! *presses little red button beside Kagome's glass bubble that reads 'press here to free kagome' and the glass lifts up and kagome is set free and she runs to inuyasha and they ride away on his white stallion into the sunset- and then he wakes up and realizes how far behind he is in the race* SHIT!  
  
Kanaye: *slaps knee in amusement* HA! Man I really had you guys going there didn't I? WHOO! Well anyway, I don't own any of these characters.... Blah blah blah, don't sue me..... blah blah blah...... ok yah, on with the next chapter! (which by the way I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I will try to work faster or at least persistently).  
  
Chapter 6: Viva Las Vegas! Part 1 ½  
  
Two males sat silently on the bed attempting to behave themselves, but finding it difficult. Inuyasha's ears started twitching and Miroku shifted a little bit. Silence. Inuyasha decided to watch the clock- it was 10:37- 'come on change' thought inuyasha, trying to mentally edge the clock on. He started tapping his left hand on the bedside table... Miroku's clothes rustled as he shifted again..... a small thud indicated that Shippou had tripped over in the next room..... Silence..... a mental drop of sweat appeared on his face..... dripping slowly down the curves of his concentrated face, until it hit the ground- 10:38. This was going nowhere fast. He shifted his gaze to a small, black, rectangular object with many smaller rectangular pieces elevated from the original that lay a few inches from the clock. Apparently Miroku had been following Inuyasha's movements for he too was entranced by the object. The exchanged looks that clearly said,  
  
'You know they only said that we couldn't peak at them, we can move can't we?'  
  
'Yah, and touching this thing wont hurt anybody.'  
  
They both grinned and Inuyasha grabbed the remote with master reflexes. They both started examining the contraption. They took turns holding it, admiring it. Why did it look so familiar? Inuyasha remembered now, he had once seen something similar to it at Kagome's house, but they were leaving so he didn't have time to ask about it. He was so lost in thought about this small rectangle that he lost his grip and it dropped to the ground. As it hit the ground they heard a small click and a fuzzy squeaking noise. They both looked at each other in horror, thinking that they had somehow broken the delicate object. But then they heard voices and looked over to the larger square that was once dormant. They saw moving pictures on the screen- moving pictures! Inuyasha walked over to it cautiously and poked the screen as to get the attention of the people inside it. Miroku quickly told him not to.  
  
"It might be some sort of enchantment!" He took out a sacred seal from his pocket and slapped it on the screen. Nothing happened. "Argh! What kind of evil is this? My seal had no effect on it at all!" Inuyasha began to back up and tripped over the remote, hearing another soft click. He looked up to find that the people had changed. What was going on here? How could these people fit in the screen? Was this some doorway to another realm? He decided to test that theory and he rammed his head at the screen. He found out fast that his theory was wrong, leaving him only with a large bump on his head. While Inuyasha was *ahem* "theorizing" with the box, Miroku was in thought.  
  
"Inuyasha," He talked so suddenly that Inuyasha lost his balance and hit the ground before he tried another one of his experiments.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled.  
  
"Bring me the smaller object." Inuyasha looked apprehensive, but went along with it and handed it to Miroku. Miroku started poking random buttons until he hit the one that looked like an up arrow. The picture on the screen changed. Miroku looked excitedly at the screen as he hit the button again. It changed again! He almost jumped with joy for his discovery. He hit it again and again, and again and again. Each time looking as excited as the first. Inuyasha watched and decided to get in on the action. He clicked the button below Miroku's and the channel changed to the one he had just seen. Miroku hit his button then Inuyasha hit his. The channels went repeatedly back and forth until one of them bumped the other and the 'enter' button was hit. A list of items appeared and Miroku hit his button a few times and then pressed the 'enter' button again. A message popped on the screen briefly that said something about numbers..... Miroku didn't really pay attention to the letters...... and then a new image started playing and Miroku REALLY liked this, they both sat mouth agape, and watched what was titled "Arma-get-it-on." Of course they didn't know that, they were too busy staring at profound things on the screen.......  
  
*Right around when Inuyasha tripped over the remote....  
  
Kagome stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around her torso and walked out into the room. Sango was waiting on the bed with her towel on as well, wearing a confused expression.  
  
"What's up Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know what to wear!" She blurted out a little too fast. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed. "Y-y-you see its just that.... I've just never... I mean...." She was mumbling her cover when her friend giggled at her.  
  
"It's fine! You're just feeling like a normal teen for once! Every girl goes through it! Here, I'll help you." She said and she busily started digging through Sango's suitcase full of new clothes. She pulled out a pair of black, form fitting jeans with silver studs up the sides and turquoise glitter on the butt. She also got a short sleeved, gold cotton shirt with a brilliant butterfly on the front in turquoise glitter. Then she pulled out a pair of turquoise, platform sandals as well.  
  
"Thanks." Sango grinned widely at her and grabbed the clothes.  
  
"Oh and I have the perfect eyeshadow for that!" she said. The girls chatted excitedly as they dressed. Kagome chose normal deep blue, flare, super low rise jeans that were flared at the waist and bottoms of the leg. She wore a white shirt reading "I (heart) Anime" the heart was in red glitter and the wording was in black glitter that was short sleeved as well. She slipped on a pair of sandals identical to Sango's except for they were red. Once they were dressed they took quite a while blow drying their hair and applying makeup. Kagome put Sango's hair up in a twist with a clip but left her bangs and two longer strands of hair down. She applied turquoise glitter eye shadow and black mascara. Then she put powder foundation and an angel soft pink shimmering lip gloss to her lips. She looked stunning- and that was only a day look! Kagome ruffled her hair into a sexy, wavy look and left it down, and wore a shimmering rose honey color on her eyes with mascara and really glossy clear lipgloss. Normally she wouldn't wear that much make-up or put it on Sango, because the honestly didn't need it. But she wanted to make Sango feel special while they were here.  
  
"Wow, Kagome I feel like a different person!" Said Sango, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Well your personality better stay the same! I don't wanna lose the real Sango underneath all that make-up!" They both laughed at this and then went to see how the "men" were doing. They began talking before they even reached the door. If Inuyasha and Miroku had been paying attention they would have heard the other pairs voices trailing into focus in the next room.  
  
".... I see that you guys managed to contain yourselves while we... were..." Kagome's voice started to slow down as she walked in to find Miroku and Inuyasha staring at the t.v. watching things that were not meant to be seen. "In-u-ya-sha...." She gritted her teeth just barely managing to get out each syllable to form the word. This got Inuyasha's attention and his eyes widened in shock and realization of what was coming. Miroku turned also and went very pale and shut of the television while trying to shrink back into the sheets of the bed. Inuyasha instinctively sprung from the bed and headed for the window in attempts to escape the inescapable. Kagome watched as he frantically jumped from the balcony. She was half worried for a moment until she heard a satisfying 'SPLASH' and she ran out to the edge and peered over just in time to see a soaking wet hanyou pulling himself out in shame. Kagome would have laughed at this under any other circumstances, but in this case she simply nodded her head with a 'humph' and turned to go back inside.  
  
"CAN'T YOU MANAGE WITHOUT BEING PERVERTED FOR 10 MINUTES? JUST ONCE I WISH YOU SHOWED A LITTLE MORE RESPECT FOR ME MIROKU!!!"  
  
"S-sango...m-m-my love.....of c-course I respect y-y-you...." Attempted the cowering monk. This was not what Sango wanted to hear.  
  
"ARRGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SO CLUELESS! I SOMETIMES WONDER WHY I LOVE YOU AT ALL! ALL YOU ARE IS A PERV AND I AM BEGINNING TO THINK THAT YOU WILL NEVER TREAT ME RIGHT! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHA...." Sango kept going right as a dripping wet Inuyasha walked in, winded and red in the face.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME WENCH?" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?' IT WAS YOUR OWN STUPIDITY THAT LANDED YOU IN THAT POOL! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY 'SIT' YET! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF YOU TO EVEN TALK TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK INUYASH....." At that point Inuyasha managed to get off the ground and began his own protest.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT WORD! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS ALL MIROKU! I COULDN'T GET RID OF IT AND I'M ONLY HUMAN!" He growled.  
  
"WELL I'M HUMAN TOO AND YOU DON'T SEE ME WATCHING THAT KIND OF THING! AND ALSO MIGHT I POINT OUT THAT HUMANS HAVE FEELINGS AND ME BEING HUMAN I HAVE THEM AS WELL! IF YOU HAD JUST ONCE STOPPED TO THINK HOW I WOULD REACT TO THAT- I SEE THAT MY FEELINGS DON'T MATTER TO YOU...."  
  
"OF COURSE THEY DO KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING? I CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER EVERYTHING THAT IT WOULD EVEN CROSS YOUR STUPID MIND THA......" This was the wrong approach and Kagome put her pissed, but calm face on and said, "Sit." There was a thud and then Kagome said, "Come on Sango, let's go get breakfast." She grabbed her purse and marched through the door without looking back. After the door slammed, all you could hear was Shippou playing in the next room, nervous shifting from Miroku who was still trying to recover from Sango's words, and of course a long string of murmering swear words coming from the heap attached to the floor. 


	7. Viva Las Vegas! Part 2

Kanaye: HELLO! Sorry that I didn't put an ending disclaimer last chapter- I forgot. Anyway, I have decided to leave you all in suspense about the race because right now I just want to write the chappie! I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 7: Viva Las Vegas! Part 2  
  
Inuyasha was fuming for a whole 5 minutes. Then he began to feel bad- he was stupid and Kagome didn't deserve to be treated like that. Miroku was still trying to get the constant ring of anger out of his head, but agreed. Not only that, but this vacation was supposed to be fun and Kagome had gone out of her way to make sure that they all got to come along. AND on top of that, neither of them had gotten to comment on how beautiful the two girls looked because they were too busy arguing, or in Miroku's case, too busy cowering. They really wanted to fix things, but how? Well lucky for them, Shippou walked in at that very moment. He took one look at the sulking pair and analyzed the entire situation.  
  
"You guys screwed up big time didn't you?" He said with an innocent smirk.  
  
He half expected Inuyasha to leap upon him and start pounding his head into the ground, but he surprised him when instead he said, "Yah we did."  
  
There was an awkward silence and then Miroku said, "Do you know what to do?" Shippou wasn't used to being depended upon, so he asked, "Why would I know?"  
  
"Don't act dumb Shippou, we both know that the girls talk to you about things they don't with us." Shippou couldn't argue with that, and he was also ecstatic that Inuyasha had called him by his name and not 'kid' or some other nickname, so he decided to help.  
  
"Well they both really like flowers, the romantic ones, and they like little presents, but from what I can tell, the best that you could give them is a sincere apology." He said.  
  
The 3 of them got to work immediately. Inuyasha remembered walking by a shop that had flowers in it so Miroku and him walked down to the flower shop in the hotel and picked out two long stemmed, red roses and two cute little teddy bears that said "I'm sowwy" when you pushed their tummies. Inuyasha looked at it in disgust, but Shippou insisted that Kagome and Sango would like them, so he decided to get it. When they went to buy them, they realized they had no money to buy anything. Lucky for them that the florist who owned the shop was a sweet older woman who took pity on them when they told their story of how they wanted to make-up with their girlfriends because they were jerks. She gave them the items under the bargain that they promised to make the rest of their trip a special one. They agreed and appreciatively took the items. Inuyasha was actually so grateful that he thanked the woman- Inuyasha was polite- that was a first. They both hurried up to the room to change into fresh clothes as to be presentable. They then hurried down to the little restaurant to find Kagome and Sango sitting at a little table talking to each other and waiting for their food. *From Kagome and Sango's point of view...  
  
The two stormed out of the hotel room and decided to walk their frustration out by taking the stairs. By the time they had reached the restaurant they weren't hungry, so they walked around, exploring the hotel. Well somewhere down the line they heard their stomaches growling and figured it was time to eat. They were seated near the center of the restaurant underneath a giant glass dome that was the roof overhead. They ordered their food and then waited (This was around when Inuyasha and Miroku saw them).  
  
"Maybe we were a little too hard on them, I mean as perverted as it was it really might have been an accident." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yah," agreed Sango, "ya know I can't say I didn't half expect something like this to happen." They both let out a little giggle, but it didn't last long. They both sighed heavily wishing that they hadn't gotten in the argument. They were about to get up when the waiter brought a silver platter over to the table and set it down. Kagome looked at it with a confused expression.  
  
"Um, I don't think that we ordered......" The waiter walked away. "...this. Oh well." She lifted the lid to the platter to find 2 small notes, one labeled to Sango and the other labeled to her. Sango grabbed her note and read it before Kagome had even picked hers up. Sango looked apprehensive and said, "I need to go up to the room really quick, I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll come with you." Said Kagome.  
  
"No, no, it's ok I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, but if you're not back in 15 minutes I'm coming to get you."  
  
Sango just smiled and walked off. Kagome sighed and looked down at the note in her hands. She opened it up and read it out loud to herself. "Sorry." She breathed. "I don't get it."  
  
"I do."  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt the warm breath on her neck. She turned around in her seat and met that addictive amber gaze. Their eyes locked in what seemed like an everlasting gaze.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" he asked so softly that only she could hear him. He handed her the rose.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha!" She gasped and hugged him. When they broke their embrace, he handed her the little teddy bear and she kissed him with glee. As they walked hand in hand back up to the hotel room, she started wondering. 'Inuyasha can be such a jerk and then turns around and is the most romantic and thoughtful guy that I have ever known. I love him so much.' She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned in to him. 'I wonder what Sango is doing right now...'  
  
*When Sango walks away from the table.......  
  
Sango walked down the hall towards the elevator. 'Why was I asked to come up to my room immediately?' She thought. 'And why did I have to come alone?' She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that the elevator was at her floor. She walked out and began her trek down the hall. She arrived at her room and put the key in the door. Everything looked normal- this was starting to creep her out. She walked into the second part of her room. Everything was normal as she scanned the room.... No, but wait, that note wasn't on her bed before. She walked over to her bed and anxiously opened the note as she had with the first.  
  
'This is my promise.'  
  
"This is my promise? That doesn't even make any sense."  
  
"Oh but it does." Said a familiar voice. Sango turned around to watch the body that matched it walk into the room.  
  
"My promise is to you and for you. I promise to treat you with respect. I promise to linger my lustful eyes on you and you alone. To take your hand and take your heart and keep it safe within mine. I promise to be yours as long as you please, because my love does not allow me to stray from you. Please forgive me Sango." He finished by offering her the rose.  
  
"As if I would say no!" she cried and kissed him. Her eyes were tearful because his respect meant so much to her.  
  
"There's more." Said Miroku. His hand gestured to the next room where she found a teddy bear on the couch that she had not seen before. She squealed with delight and ran into Miroku's arms again. Miroku started considering getting in fights more often if this was how they ended...... He didn't have time to linger on that thought because he found himself lost himself in Sango's kiss. They moved their kiss to the couch and each touch was with more passion. 'Yes.... Definitely should get in fights more often....' He thought right as they heard a thud on the door. They broke apart to look up at the noise, but nothing more happened so they resumed their previous activity. With the next thud, Inuyasha and Kagome fell through the unlocked door, their lips wild and their pulses accelerated. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome on the ground and his foot kicked the door closed behind them. The pair was obviously oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the room. Sango and Miroku stopped just to watch the pair.  
  
"Ahem." Said Miroku as suddly as possible. The pair looked up and immediately went red. "I guess we were a door off." Said Kagome attempting to lighten the mood. Well it worked and everyone started laughing. Just then, Sango's stomache growled and she realized she had yet to get some food in her. So they all got up, still red, but a little more comfortable and walked down to the breakfast area.  
  
* * *  
  
Kanaye: sorry my chapters are shorter lately, but there will be more out, more often- so do not fret! I am going to write chapter 8 right now! 


End file.
